Minami Tanaka
Tanaka Minami is a voice actress affiliated with the agency 81 Produce. She voices Katayama Minami in the Wake Up, Girls! anime franchise and is a member of the real life Wake Up, Girls! unit. Background She has a younger sister. In September 2012, Minami auditioned for avex x 81produce's "Wake Up, Girls! AUDITION" 2nd Anisong Vocal Audition and passed the audition out of over 2,000 entries total. Minami is a member of the real life voice acting idol unit "Wake Up, Girls!" In March 2015, all 7 girls won the Special Award at the 9th Seiyuu Awards as the seiyuu idol unit "Wake Up, Girls!"9th Seiyuu Awards Winners (March 7, 2015) In March 2017, Minami recieved an award for Best New Seiyuu at the 11th Seiyuu Awards.Animate Times (March 18, 2017) Personality Minami choose to be a voice actor because she wanted to see her name in the ending credits of an anime. To work towards becoming a voice actress, Minami was in theater in junior high school, as well as broadcasting in high school. Animate Times (December 2, 2015) Minami has a driver's license.https://games.yahoo.co.jp/news/item?n=20151106-00000039-ygame_gamer Non-Wake Up, Girls! Roles * Assasination Classroom - Hinata Okano * DRAMAtical Murder - Girl A; Villager * Fate Grand Order - Nitocris * Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos - Train Station Announcer * Hacka Doll the Animation - Mobami; Princess Kirara * Hanayamata - Hana N. Fountainstand * High School Fleet - Junko "Jun-chan" Heki * Hitori Bocchi no Marumaru Seikatsu - Nako Sunao * Hitorigurashi no Shougakusei - Rin Suzune * Kakegurui - Meari Soatome * Keijo!!!!!!!! - Usagi Tsukishita * Koro Sensei Quest! - Hinata Okano * Mahou Shoujo Nante Mouiidesukara. - Daiya; Girl A; Girl * Mahou Shoujo Nante Mouiidesukara. Second Season - Cat; Daiya; Magical girl A * PriPara - Kotone; Nodoka; Non Manaka; Kanon; Pinon; Junon * Re:_Hamatora - Female High School Student B * Schwarzes Marken - Katia Waldheim * Scorching Ping Pong Girls - Agari Kamiya * Zombieland Saga - Lily Hoshikawa BOLD refers to a main or major recurring character. Non-Wake Up, Girls Discography * HYPNO ("Caligula" Ending Theme) * Happy New Genesis ~GRANBLUE FANTASY~ * Hana wa Odore ya Irohaniho / Team "Hanayamata" * Hanayamata Vol.1 Special Disc * Hanayamata Vol.2 Special Disc * Hanayamata Vol.3 Special Disc * Hi☆sCoool! Sehagirl Original Soundtrack * Hanayamata Vol.4 Special Disc * Hanayamata Vol.5 Special Disc * TV Animation Hanayamata Best Album HANAOTOME * Hanayamata Shall We BOX "Hanagokoro" Bonus CD * Hitoribocchi no Monologue / Bocchi Hitori * Ne, Issho ni Kaero. / Bocchi Hitori * Hitori Bocchi no Marumaru Seikatsu sound CD: Sound Track 1 * Hitori Bocchi no Marumaru Seikatsu sound CD: Radio CD 1 * Hitori Bocchi no Marumaru Seikatsu sound CD: Radio CD 2 * Hyperdimensional War: Neptune's Platoon VS Sega Hard Girls Drama CD "Gakuyaura no Girls☆Talk" * Hacka Doll Hacka Song #3 * Kanashimi ga Jidai wo Tokeru / Zähre Edition * Never Ending Fantasy ~GRANBLUE FANTASY~ * Brand New Dreamer / Lala & Junon & Pinon & Kanon (cv. Himika Akaneya & Minami Tanaka) * Pripara Song♪ collection 1st stage DX * Pripara Song♪ collection 2nd stage DX * Promise! Rhythm! Paradise! * Schwarzesmarken Music Collection * Blooming!! / Wakai Chikara -SEGA HARD GIRLS MIX- * She continued destroy slime for 300 years Vol.5 Drama CD * She continued destroy slime for 300 years Vol.9 Drama CD * Schwarzesmarken Vol.1 Bonus CD * Syakunetsu Switch / Suzumegahara Chuugaku Takkyubu * Syakunetsu no Takkyumusume Doubles Song Series 1 Koyori & Agari * Syakunetsu Cover Song Vol.2 "future" / Agari Kamiya (CV. Minami Tanaka) * Syakunetsu no Takkyumusume Unit Song Series 1 Koyori & Agari & Hokuto * YOSAKOI SONG Series 2 Hana * ZOMBIE LAND SAGA SAGA.2 SPECIAL DISC♥ * ZOMBIE LAND SAGA SAGA.3 SPECIAL DISC♥ * ZOMBIE LAND SAGA LIVE ~FranChouChou Minna de Orabou!~ * ZOMBIE LAND SAGA Original Sound Tracks * ZOMBIE LAND SAGA Franchouchou The Best Trivia * Won a 2016 Seiyuu Award for Best New Actress given to actresses who've debuted in the past five years. * In her role as Non Manaka in PriPara, she is in a group called NonSugar with a character played by fellow Wake Up, Girls! member Yamashita Nanami. References Navigation Category:Voice Actress